Heather's love
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Astrid has never thought of herself one of those girly girls, or the jealous types but when Heather returns, and purposely flirts with Hiccup...well Astrid isn't too happy about it. Astrid is a loyal friend and all but when someone tries to steal Hiccup from her.


**Heather's love**

 _(This is before Where no one goes, Hiccup and Astrid are just fiancée to each other)_

Another ordinary day in the small village of Berk, Fishlegs had just started to teach at the academy, Snoutlout is...well Snoutlout, and the twins are still fighting like always. Hiccup was busy leading the village, and Astrid started to get things ready for the wedding with the help Valka. Yup! Your heard her right, Hiccup had proposed to her and she gladly accepted, they were to get married in just a few months.

"Valka do we really have to do all of this...girly stuff...?" ask Astrid, as she threw some flowers away

"Yes we do! I've always wanted to do this" said Valka with a big smile on her face, Valka took out some fabrics and compared the colours. "I've been dreaming of doing this for years, but since Hiccup is a guy...well it's a good thing he met you"

"Well if it makes you happy" smiled Astrid, Astrid hated this with a passion but, she could bare for Valka's sake. A long day as finally came to an end; Astrid managed to escape from Valka's cake testing session.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid; she ran towards him, Hiccup had just finished another day answering millions of questions from the villagers.

"Oh! Hey Astrid" smiled Hiccup, Astrid jump and wrap her arms around Hiccup's neck, she pulled him into a kiss. "Whoa! What was that for?" he ask while he place his hands on the hip

"I just missed you" she said, Hiccup just smiled at her before they made their way home.

"So how was your day?" he ask

"Your mother is really excited for our wedding, that's all I'm saying" she said, Hiccup smiled when they both heard some roars. Hiccup look up towards the sky and saw a dragon, but not just any dragon.

"Windshear?" questioned Hiccup, Astrid followed his gaze, yup, and there was no doubt about it. That was differently Windshear; you don't see a Razorwhip, Windshear landed near Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hiccup? Is that really you?" Heather jump off of Windshear and ran towards him, she jump and gave him a hug. Astrid glared at Heather with one of her scary looks; she would usually have when she didn't like something or SEE. "You've become so handsome" Heather said, as she touched his cheeks with her hands, Astrid purposely and loudly cleared her voice.

"Astrid! I didn't see you there" said Heather as she hug her as well

"I notice" Astrid said, she forced a smile and hug Heather back

"Heather? What are you doing here?" ask Hiccup, he had a slight nervous tone in his voice, he had notice Astrid's reaction.

"It's been a long time since I saw you guys, so I decided to visit you" said Heather, Astrid crossed her arms while still having her evil glare of hers.

"Well its very nice to see you again" smiled Hiccup, Heather hug Hiccup once more, Hiccup worriedly glance at Astrid. Astrid had just gotten even madder, Hiccup was worried, Astrid's axe wanted to meet Heather. "So where are you going to stay? Do you have somewhere to stay while you're here?" ask Hiccup

"No...but I could stay with you?" suggested Heather, Astrid punched Hiccup in the ribs with her elbow

"Ow!" Hiccup stared at Astrid; she motioned Heather with her eyes "Oh..."

"Is there something wrong?" ask Heather

"You had a place to stay the last time you came didn't you?" ask Hiccup

"Yeah but it's gone now, I check" she said, Heather held Hiccup's arm and lean on his shoulder. Astrid did her best not to take her down with an axe and lop her head off, Hiccup removed his arm from Heather's grip.

"HICCUP! Don't you have something to say to Heather?!" said Astrid while she step on his foot, her way of communication

"Heather..." Hiccup said while his foot pulsed in pain

"What?" she ask

"Astrid and I are getting..."

"MARRIED" interrupted Astrid as she crossed her arms once more "We're getting married"

"I knew you had a thing for him!" shouted Heather, Heather waved her fist in joy, Astrid just stared at her, she tap her finger on her arm. "I didn't know you were the jealous type, Astrid" she said

"That's true Astrid..." Astrid gave Hiccup one of her famous death glare "Uh...never mind"

"True I did have a thing for Hiccup and I always have this jealous type, mostly in competition or fighting. So it shouldn't be surprise my jealous moved towards Stormfly and Hiccup, so back off of my fiancée!" shouted Astrid, as she grab onto Heather's shirt, Heather just chuckled and pushed her away.

"Astrid, I'm just joking you know" said Heather, Astrid just glared at her; Heather could tell it wouldn't be easy to convince her otherwise. "Astrid, your marriage to Hiccup is know all around, almost every person I see knows about your marriage" she explained

"Are you joking or being serious?" ask Astrid

"I'm serious, Oh come on Astrid! It's been so long since we saw each other, I wanted to have fun like the old days before you got hitch" smiled Heather, Heather patted Astrid on the back, Astrid stared at her for a moment before smiling back at her.

"Uh...Astrid are you alright?" ask Hiccup with a nervous tone

"Yeah it's alright" said Astrid, Hiccup sigh in relief

"How about we catch up?" suggested Heather

"Why not" Astrid said

"See you tonight then" said Hiccup, Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek before he left. Heather and Astrid claimed to the tallest mountain on Berk, they lay on the grass and watch the night stars.

"Your very lucky, Astrid" said Heather while she watch a shooting star pass by

"I know" Astrid said

"You can easily tell, he loves you very much" added Heather, Astrid sat up and suspiciously look at Heather

"What are you getting at?" she ask, Heather sat up as well

"How did you do it?" she ask

"Do what?" ask Astrid with a confused tone

"How did you find someone? I mean your scary, short tempered, competitive and not to mention kind of abusive" Heather said, Astrid just glared at her, she didn't need Heather to tell her about her personality, "And yet you still got a guy like Hiccup, who's the complete polar opposite of you. I can't even imagine you with kids...what kind of mother would you be?"

"Well HEATHER" said Astrid with an annoyed tone of Heather's remarks "First, Hiccup already loved me before, I even realized I loved him. Second we took out time, we didn't rush into anything, thirdly I'm not always that person you just described; when I'm with Hiccup its different and lastly...we haven't decided on children yet. Either way Hiccup and I love each other...sounds so girly...either way, Hiccup would do anything to me and I would do the same" Astrid blushed slightly as she thought about him.

"And he's alright with your personality in the beginning?" she ask, Astrid's face returned to normal before she answered.

"He knew about it long ago...and well he accepted it" Astrid said, any other guy would have run off like a crazy maniac.

"I wish I could find someone like that" she said, Heather lay back down on the grass and stared at the sky

"What about Fishlegs? Didn't you have a thing for him?" ask Astrid, Heather eyes widen, she had never thought about Fishlegs before. Fishlegs was much nicer to her then Snoutlout was, and she preferred brain over muscle anyways.

"I guess" she said, Astrid stood up and whip some dirt off from her clothing

"Go for it" Astrid said while she glance at the moon "Fishlegs is a good guy...speaking of guys, Hiccup is still waiting for, I should probably head back before he gets worried"

"Later then" waved Heather, Astrid waved back before she ran off. The next day, Astrid and Hiccup started their day once again, they walk around the village like they usually do.

"I really thought, you were going to kill Heather yesterday" said Hiccup while he held Astrid's hand

"She was coming on to you!" Astrid said in her defence "Don't you think I'm going to lose my fiancée that easily"

"Well, I'm happy I'm worth fighting for" smiled Hiccup, Astrid kissed him on the cheek

"Always" Astrid hug Hiccup, when Astrid notice Heather talking to Fishlegs from the distance, "Heather? Looks like she took my advice" Astrid said, as she parted from him, Hiccup confusedly followed her crazy and saw what she meant.

"What's going on over there?" he ask

"She wanted some dating advice" explained Astrid, Heather waved at Fishlegs before she walk towards them. "So how did it go?" ask Astrid

"It went good...we're going out tonight" said Heather

"That's great" Astrid said in a joyful tone "Tell me exactly what happened?", Astrid and Heather walk away from Hiccup, who still didn't understand what happened. He would have never thought Astrid would give dating advice to another woman, it was one of those girly things she hated.

"Who would have known" Hiccup said, Hiccup hunched his shoulders and went on with his day, yup its was just like any other day in Berk.

 _(Its just one chapter guys, I won't do any other chapters like I usually do, its just for fun)_

 **End**


End file.
